


Karena Kau Luar Biasa

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia menatap Ichigo lama. Mata violetnya menelusuri wajah dengan alis yang selalu berkerut di depannya. "Ichigo anak yang biasa saja, tampangnya biasa dan penampilannya juga biasa, tapi," dia berhenti sejenak. "Justru karena itulah dia luar biasa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karena Kau Luar Biasa

**Karena Kau Luar Biasa**

**Summary:**

**Rukia menatap Ichigo lama. Mata violetnya menelusuri wajah dengan alis yang selalu berkerut di depannya. "Ichigo anak yang biasa saja, tampangnya biasa dan penampilannya juga biasa, tapi," dia berhenti sejenak. "Justru karena itulah dia luar biasa."**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya, kecuali ada mukjizat Kubo Tite-sensei menikahi saya. Selamanya Bleach milik Om cakep ini.**

**.-.-.**

Di institusi pendidikan tempat Ichigo menuntut ilmu, banyak bertebaran cewek cantik: dari yang tomboi dan judes macam Tatsuki sampai yang manis seperti Orihime. Tentu saja kedatangan seorang siswi pindahan, Rukia Kuchiki, yang mempunyai postur imut dan berambut hitam legam disambut sangat baik oleh kaum adam di sana. Sekilas Rukia tampak seperti remaja pada umumnya: cantik dan ceria. Kontras dengan penampilannya yang kelihatan muda, umurnya sebenarnya sepuluh kali lipat dari teman-temannya di kelas satu. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu dia bukan dari ras manusia.

Meski dia dan Ichigo selalu ekstra hati-hati supaya tidak menampakkan keakraban yang bisa mengundang rasa ingin tahu dan curiga yang tak diinginkan dari anak-anak lain, suatu kali mereka keceplosan memanggil nama kecil masing-masing. Siapa yang sempat memikirkan hal remeh seperti itu saat ada hollow yang hendak menyerang sekolah mereka? Segera saja beredar gosip kalau Ichigo dan Rukia lebih dari sekedar teman. Secepat hembusan angin, rumor yang masih belum bisa dipertanggungjawabkan kebenarannya itu langsung jadi bahan rumpian hangat anak-anak yang penasaran.

Jika para siswi asyik membicarakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuat Rukia tertarik pada Ichigo, para pelajar putra kecewa karena 'target' mereka yang super mungil telah diambil Ichigo. Akibatnya, tiap remaja berambut oranye itu melangkahkan kaki ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, pandangan benci dan aura gelap mereka selalu mengikutinya. Ichigo mendadak bergidik, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Bahkan tatapan cemburu teman-temannya terasa lebih berbahaya dan mematikan daripada hawa hollow yang harus ia basmi.

"Ichigo, kau pakai cara apa untuk merebut hati Rukia?" tanya Keigo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak ada cara apapun," jawab yang ditanya, jengkelnya setengah mati. "Dan untuk apa aku merebut hatinya?" gerutunya.

"Siapa tahu kau tertarik padanya," dengan enteng Tatsuki menimpali.

"Tertarik?" Ichigo mendengus. "Tidak akan deh."

"Benarkah?" Chad bertanya sambil mengunyah roti.

Biasanya Ichigo makan siang bersama Keigo, Chad dan Uryuu di atap sekolah. Dia tak tahu persis bagaimana mulanya, tahu-tahu saja siang itu mereka malah bergabung dengan Tatsuki, Orihime dan kawan-kawannya di taman sekolah.

"Tapi kalian lengket seperti permen karet tuh," sambung Keigo. Dia masih belum puas. Pemuda itu sudah mati-matian berusaha mendekati Rukia, eh, malah Ichigo yang tak berusaha apa-apa yang akrab dengannya. "Jangan-jangan," tuduhnya, "kau pakai jampi-jampi?"

"Jangan seenaknya menuduh ya?" Ichigo menjitak Keigo. Dia tak yakin jampi-jampi atau jimat apapun akan berhasil jika yang dihadapi adalah dewa kematian. Apalagi jika si dewa kematian sifatnya jauh dari feminin, gambarnya aneh bin ajaib dan galaknya melebihi iblis dari neraka. Jelas Ichigo meragukan ada secuil kemungkinan yang bisa melunakkan hati Rukia melalui media itu.

Keigo merintih kesakitan. Tangannya mengusap kepalanya. "Tapi menurut gosip..."

"Jangan percaya gosip!"

"Aku juga dengar lho," Chad menyahut. "Rukia memang manis sih." Remaja yang kelihatan jauh lebih tua karena wajah dan penampilan fisiknya yang menjulang ini memang menyukai anak-anak dan gadis bertubuh imut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya langsung pada orangnya?" Orihime memberi usul. Dia memang diam-diam menyukai Ichigo, tetapi herannya gadis itu tak merasakan cemburu saat mendengar gosip antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Untunglah dia diberkahi dengan hati yang lapang dan berpikir terbuka.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja," ujar Tatsuki.

"Ahh, kau ini, aku serius kok. Mumpung orangnya lewat. Hei, Rukia-chan," panggilnya. Semua mata mengikuti arah teriakan Orihime.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Rukia sedang berjalan sambil membawa roti dan susu. Dia agak terkejut mendengar namanya diteriakkan keras. "Hai," Rukia tersenyum, membuat hati Keigo kebat-kebit.

"Rukia-chan, sini!" Orihime menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Rukia menurut.

"Seberapa akrab sih kau dan Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki langsung.

Rukia menoleh. "Tidak begitu akrab kok," jawabnya ceria sambil mengibaskan tangan. Dia sudah mendengar pertanyaan ini ratusan kali.

Alis Ichigo semakin berkerut. Jawaban Rukia membuatnya sedikit sakit hati. Yang menyebalkan, Rukia malah tersenyum juga ke arahnya.

 _'Kau terlalu jujur,'_  melalui pandangan matanya, Ichigo mencoba mengatakan hal ini.

 _'Jangan marah, Bodoh! Skenarionya kan memang seperti ini,'_  balas Rukia tak mau kalah.

_'Skenario macam apa?'_

_'Kita kan harus terlihat seperti teman biasa.'_

_'Teman biasa?_ _Bukannya pertemanan antar manusia dan shinigami, maksudmu?'_

_'Tepat! Ternyata kau lebih pintar dari dugaanku.'_

_'Aku jauh lebih cerdas daripada kau, Rukia!'_

"Kenapa kalian saling memandang tanpa berkata apa-apa?" tuntut Keigo.

"Kau pernah ke rumah Ichigo?" tanya salah satu kawan Orihime.

"Pernah," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Pasti cuma sampai ruang tamu, kan?" sindir Tatsuki. "Menilik berandalan seperti ini, tidak mungkin kamarnya bersih."

_'Oh, kamarnya cukup rapi kok.'_

_'Jangan bilang kau menumpang tidur di lemariku!'_

_'Kenapa kalau aku sengaja bilang begitu?'_

_'Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku? Rukia, tidak gampang membangun imej pemuda tangguh seperti ini. Awas kalau kau berani mengatakannya!'_

_'Lho, itu fakta kan?'_

"Wah wah, ternyata kalian seakrab itu ya," Tatsuki menyimpulkan. "Dari tadi aku perhatikan, sepertinya kalian bisa berkomunikasi hanya lewat tatapan mata."

"Baiklah, tak ada gunanya lagi menyangkal," ujar Rukia manis. Sedetik kemudian dia menghela napas, dibuat-buat tentu saja. "Kami memang berteman akrab kok. Ichigo anak yang baik, sih," katanya dengan nada ramah.

 _'Dasar Drama Queen,'_  batin Ichigo dongkol.

"Apa yang membuat anak semanis dan selembut dirimu mau akrab dengan anak biasa seperti Kurosaki?" kawan Orihime yang lain bertanya. "Tak ada yang istimewa darinya."

Ichigo jengkel.  _Manis dan lembut? Hoho, kalian salah besar._

"Betul," Keigo membenarkan. "Meski sahabat baikku sendiri, aku juga berpikir Ichigo tidak populer kok."

"Ichigo tidak jelek, tapi juga tidak ganteng," timpal Tatsuki polos.

Shinigami berumur lima belas tahun itu tidak bisa lebih dongkol lagi menerima fakta yang satu persatu disodorkan teman-temannya.

Rukia menatap Ichigo lama. Mata violetnya menelusuri wajah dengan alis yang selalu berkerut di depannya. "Ichigo anak yang biasa saja, tampangnya biasa dan penampilannya juga biasa, tapi," dia berhenti sejenak. "Justru karena itulah dia luar biasa."

Teman-teman barunya terperangah.

Tak terkecuali Ichigo sendiri. Baru kali itu ada yang memujinya seperti itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Malam sudah larut tapi Ichigo tak bisa tidur. Ia memicingkan matanya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya menyerah. Kantuk tak jua menderanya.

_"Ichigo anak yang biasa saja, tampangnya biasa dan penampilannya juga biasa, tapi justru karena itulah dia luar biasa."_

Ichigo tak tahu dia tersanjung atau sedih mendengar fakta sekaligus pujian dari Rukia siang itu. Di matanya, Rukia yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai shinigami super duper galak dan pandai bersandiwara, tiba-tiba saja menjelma bagai gadis cantik dan menarik.

Susbtitute Shinigami itu menoleh ke arah lemarinya, dimana seorang shinigami mungil tengah tidur-atau begitulah pikirnya _. Kira-kira dia sudah tidur, belum ya,_  tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

_"Ichigo anak yang biasa saja, tampangnya biasa dan penampilannya juga biasa, tapi justru karena itulah dia luar biasa."_

Rukia mendesah pelan. Ichigo memang anak biasa dengan tampang yang jauh dari kata rupawan seperti yang dipunyai kakak angkatnya di Kuchiki Manor. Tubuhnya tidak mempunyai otot menawan seperti punya Renji. Tapi...

Kuchiki termuda itu menggigit bibir.

Ichigo mau berusaha keras. Dia juga lumayan perseptif dan tak pantang menyerah. Ketika Rukia berkata dia luar biasa, shinigami itu menunjuk pada reiatsu dan kekuatannya, bukan pada hal lain. Dia serius dengan pujiannya.

Sayang, ucapan Rukia ternyata memberi efek yang jauh dari yang bisa dibayangkannya. Ichigo jadi memikirkannya dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda, layaknya seorang laki-laki terhadap perempuan. Dewi fortuna masih belum berpihak pada sang substitute shinigami, karena Rukia benar-benar tidak menyadari perasaan Ichigo yang mulai berubah padanya. Boleh saja Rukia berusia seratus tahun lebih, mempunyai banyak pengalaman menangani hollow dan menikmati kehidupan shinigaminya, tetapi dalam hal romance, dia sepolos anak tk.

Rupanya, masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagi dua insan lugu itu untuk merenda kisah asmara.

**The End**

 


End file.
